Naruto: The Ancients Power
by hiro15
Summary: After 12 years of harsh treatment the Kyuubi decides to give naruto a gift since this is all her fault. Is there a new bloodline in Konoha? narutofemkyuubi
1. Prolouge

**Naruto: The Ancients Power**

**Bold: emphasis, kyuubi, jutsu, and summons**

_Italics: memories and thoughts_

Disclaimer: Its true I don't own naruto but guess what there letting me own all the stuff I make up so its all good.

Oh yea this is my first story so please, don't go to hard on me with the flames

**Prolouge**

Konoha, a normally peaceful village, but on this fateful week that was not the case. The great and terrible Kyuubi no Kitsune was on a collision course with the village and was destroying everything in it's path. The reason for the demons rage was unknown but it was coming and it was the hokages job to stop it.

"damn!" Arashi, the forth hokage yelled. Today was just not his day. The Kyuubi was only a couple of hours away form the gates of Konoha and his only plan to defeat it was summoning the shinigami to seal the soul of Kyuubi into his son, but there was a catch, the shinigami would also take his soul leaving his son alone in the world. His mother had died in childbirth

Just then a team of anbu appeared and said "Hokage-sama, We need you on the field."

"I understand"

As Arashi was about to jump out the window and summon Gamabunta his student, Kakashi, burst through his door.

"Sensei please don't go, don't summon shinigami!" Kakashi pleaded. "There must be another way!"

"I'm sorry my student this is the only way' Arashi said solemnly "Goodbye Kakashi" and with that Arashi summoned Gamabunta and headed out to face the Kyuubi.

**On the Battlefield**

Ninja were being torn apart as the great Kyuubi tore people apart with its claws and used its tail to destroy larger groups and impale unlucky ninja. The ninjas jutsus and weapons seemed to have no effect to the demon.

"Hold it off till the hokage gets here" a random Jonin called. Then from out of nowhere a giant frog jumped into the battlefield. The hokage started flying through the handseals for the **shiki fujin**.

"This is it Kyuubi if you don't leave right now I'll finish the jutsu"

"**HAHAHA, your pathetic justu have no effect against the great Kyuubi." **The demon bellowed.

"That's what you think, **SHIKI FUJIN"** and with that the shinigami came forth and ripped the soul of kyuubi out of it's body and into Naruto. _"Forgive me son." _Arashi thought. Then it ripped Arashi's soul out ant ate it, then it went back to the place from whence it came. Gamabunta dispelled after laying Arashi and his son on the gound.

"It's been an honor serving you Arashi-san, good luck in shinigami's stomach" it said solemnly.

Then the other ninja showed up including the newly reinstated third hokage, "no, Arashi" he whispered frozen in shock by seeing the dead hokage. Then he moved forward and took the baby in Arashi's arms. Suddenly Arashi awoken if only for a moment.

"I've named him Naruto… please ask the people… to see him…as a…hero" and with that said Arashi took his final breath in the world of the living. Then the third turned to the crowd

"His name is Naruto, Arashi's dieing wish is that you see him as a hero, by holding back the Kyuubi."

And that's the end of chapter one the prologue reviews please even though there is not that much to review. All I can tell you is there's a surprise coming that will explain the title.


	2. The Kyuubi's Gift: The Ancients power

Naruto: The Ancients Power 

**Bold:** **emphasis, kyuubi, Justus, and summons**

Italics: memories/flashback and thoughts 

(An): Author note

Disclaimer: I'm still not in the possession of naruto, so sad.

This is my shout out to everyone who reviewed or will review. YOU ROCKK!! Also anybody who said the fourth's name is Minato, I agree it's just I feel Arashi sounds better to me and it doesn't really effect the story, and I also plan on much longer chapters the last one was kind of pitiful. Now onto the second installment of Naruto: The Ancients Power!!!

Chapter 1: The Kyuubi's Gift

Naruto was lying on his bed thinking about what happened today. It was the most tiring day of his life. He had found out why he was hated, why parents told their children to stay away from him, why he was call demon, hell spawn, why he was thrown out of stores. It all made sense to him now; he held the Kyuubi and everybody used him as a way to vent their anger at the Kyuubi. He also had had a chat with Kyuubi that definitely made up for it though. He thought back to when he was kicked out of the orphanage and he got his apartment.

Flashback At the orphanage Naruto and the other kids had just come inside from playing outside, well, the other kids had Naruto was not allowed to play he could just sit outside. One of the kids had an idea to get Naruto in trouble, they had all learned to hate Naruto like the caretakers did, he had skinned his knee in a race the kids had been playing. The child went over to the caretakers and said "Caretaker Naruto tripped me." Through fake tears 

_The caretaker looked at the boys skinned knee and his eyes held fury. He went and found Naruto in his closet size room and knocked over the small bowl of soup the child was given for dinner. _

"_Get out of here demon!, that stunt you pulled by tripping the other kid was the last straw, Now leave " The caretakers yelled at him._

" _What L didn't trip anybody? Please let me stay I have nowhere to go!"_

"_Silence I don't want to hear you lies, now leave before I __**force**__ you out." The men said sadistically._

"_Ok just please don't hurt me." Then Naruto scrounged up his possessions around the room witch included a blanket with bowls of ramen on it and a fox and frog plushy the third hokage had made the orphanage buy for him, and left. Naruto decided he should try to go see the hokage and maybe he could help so he started walking to the hokage tower. On the street people gave Naruto even more harsh glares and called him even worse names. Some people even threw things like bottles, and trash at him. Naruto would just keep walking as he cried and wondered why they did this to him_

_When he finally got to the hokage tower they wouldn't let him inside. He ended up sneaking inside from the back of the tower. He went up to the reception desk and said._

"_Can I speak to the Hokage?"_

_The receptionist looked up from her desk and saw it was the "Kyuubi brat" and she told the boy "The hokage doesn't have time to talk to trash like you" _

"_But I have to see him the orphanage kicked me out and I need a place to stay" he pleaded_

"_No! And as for you not having a home I don't care. Hopefully you will starve to death. Then she called security and three chuunins threw him out and one secretly stabbed him with a kunai. When Naruto landed he saw he had been stabbed but the wound mysteriously closed up by a red substance coming out of it. Naruto shrugged it off and left. _

_He didn't know what to do. If he couldn't go to the hokage the how was he supposed to eat ant where was he going to live. He decided he would have to eat out of the dumpsters and trashcans and just sleep in alleyways since he did still have his blanket. He headed to a place in Kohona where there weren't many people. He looked through a trashcan and found a half eaten rotten apple and a can of cat food that was 6 days old. He surmised that this was how he would have to live from now on. He lay down in the alley, covered up with his blanket, and went to sleep hoping tomorrow would be better._

_The hokage was furious. He had used his crystal ball to see where Naruto was and saw him laying in an alley. He wondered why he hadn't come to see him. He went down to his secretary and asked her if Naruto had come by today._

_The secretary told him he had and told him of their conversation. The hokage was so mad he fired the girl and dropped her ninja rank to gennin for the rest of her shinobi life. He then went to the orphanage and asked what happened. He could see that they were lying and that just made him even more mad. Lets just say when he was done the orphanage would need some new caretakers._

_He then went to find Naruto. He found him up and eating some of the dog food he had found. He felt sad the boy had to do that but it was about to change he came up to Naruto and said "Hey Naruto, what are you doing out here?" even thought he already knew_

_Naruto replied sadly "The people at the orphanage kicked me out so I tried to see you but the secretary didn't let me and now I don't have a home."_

"_Well Naruto" the hokage said "How would you like your vary own apartment."_

"_Really" Naruto said hopefully "I can have my own apartment?"_

"_Yes you can everyone needs a home Naruto."_

_Flashback end_

From that day on Naruto had lived in the same apartment. The hokage had always paid the rent for it and also gave Naruto an allowance so he could buy the things he needed. Naruto had learned none of the shops would sell him anything and if they did it was about three times the price. One store did sell him an orange jumpsuit for regular price though. And for food the shops only sold him rotten items for more than regular price except for Ichiraku's ramen shop witch sold him any ramen he wanted at the true price.

Then Naruto thought back to the time when he wanted to enter the ninja academy. The hokage had started to come and see Naruto once a month and one time he asked.

Flashback "Hokage-jiji" Naruto asked "Can I enter the Ninja Academy" 

"_Oh" the hokage said a little surprised "Why do you want to go there Naruto"_

"_Well… I want to become hokage and you have to start off at the Academy right?"_

"_Well yes but why do you want to be hokage" the hokage asked_

"_I want to be hokage so everyone will acknowledge me and stop being mean to me." Naruto said enthusiastically._

"_I guess you can then but you have to wait a year Naruto, you can't enter at 5 but you can at 6, ok" the hokage said _

"_All right I'm gonna be a ninja YATTA!!" the hokage laughed at Naruto's antics as he did a happy dance. The next day the hokage filled out Naruto's entry forms for the academy. He had to personally go to the academy though because they thought the hokage would never enter the "Hell Spawn" in the academy so it could become a ninja and kill everybody. The ninja who said that was demoted to gennin for two months for saying that. A year late Naruto entered the academy._

_At first nobody at the academy was nice to Naruto but then Iruka, one of the teachers, took up a father figure for Naruto because he was nice to Naruto. Sometimes he even took Naruto out for ramen. Naruto made practically no friends in the academy. He did get a rival though. Uchiha Saskue, the class prodigy. His clan had been massacred by his brother Itachi and then he had to watch it over and over in the world of the Mangekyou sharigan's Tsukuyomi technique. He also gained an admirer, Hinata Hyuuga, the heir to head of the Hyuuga clan, because he never gave up and was brash, the exact opposite of her. Even though he didn't know._

Flashback end 

Thinking about the academy that is what led to him finding about the Kyuubi. He had just failed the academy test and everyone he knew would be going on without him. He was sitting on the swing when the other teacher Mizkui came up to him.

Flashback 

"_Hey Naruto" Mizuki said quietly_

"_Hi" Naruto responded sadly_

"_You know its not that Iruka doesn't like you, its just he doesn't want you to pass without enough skill and get hurt, he really cares about you. You know he is an orphan too._

"_Yea, its just I really wanted to pass and I don't understand why I cant do the jutsu anyway." He said still feeling pretty sad. _

"_Well Naruto" Mizuki said, "There is another way to graduate but it's a secret. All you have to do is steal a scroll from the Hokage's personal library and learn one jutsu from it. You can meet me in the forest here" he said showing Naruto a map of the surrounding forest._

"_Really, you really mean it I can still pass" Naruto asked hopefully._

"_Yes you can"_

"_YATTA thank you Mizuki I wont let you down"_

_**Later in the forest** _

_Naruto had taken the scroll and now he was in the forest he was planning on just learning one Jutsu for it when he thought he heard a voice. It sounded like something said "**You should write them all down to learn later**"(An: Remember kyuubi speech is bold) but he wasn't sure. But then he thought that's a good idea and he pulled out a blank scroll and wrote a brief synopsis of each Jutsu for later just like the voice said._

_Many hours later Naruto had mastered "**Kage Bunshin no Justu" **Then Iruka came out of the foliage and approached Naruto._

_"I found you" Naruto said_

_"What???" Iruka exclaimed, "**I **found **YOU**."_

_" It doesn't matter anyway" Naruto replied "But what does matter is I'm gonna show you this extremely awesome jutsu and your gonna let me pass" he yelled with obvious glee in his voice._

_"Huh" "Who gave you that idea"_

_"Mizuki said if I steal the forbidden scroll and learn one jutsu from it I could pass" Naruto said even though he felt something was off since Iruka didn't know this._

_"Oh I see, Mizuki must have tricked you to get his hands on the- **WATCH OUT**" Iruka yelled as he pushed Naruto aside right before a barrage of kunai could hit him._

_"Oh Iruka it seems you got here first" Mizuki said sinisterly. "Oh well I will have to kill you to then." "Naruto can you hand me the scroll now?"_

_"NO Naruto" Iruka Yelled "Protect it with your life it has information that if it was in the wrong hands could spell doom for the village."_

_"What about this Naruto do you want to know the reason why your hated, why parents tell their children to stay away form you? The law says I shouldn't but that's O.K." Mizuki said in a way only evil people can.._

_"No Mizuki" Iruka said quietly at first_

_"Well around 12 years ago the Fourth Hokage battled the Kyuubi but he couldn't kill it because no mortal can kill a demon so he sealed it"_

_"NO"_

_"IN"_

_"**NO"**_

_"**YOU, **You are the Kyuubi no Kitsune Naruto. That's why everyone hates you. Even Iruka here hates you because you took his parents away._

_Naruto was stunned. He finally knew why everyone hated him. All because everyone saw him as kyuubi not the kyuubi's container. He was so stunned he didn't see the fumma shuriken coming at him until it was to late. He had closed his eyes and accepted his fate when he heard the shuriken hit but felt no pain. He opened his eyes and was horrified at the sight. Iruka had jumped in the way and it had hit him in the back._

_"Why" Naruto whispered as his eyes started to water up_

_"Naruto I'm sorry" Iruka said " I should have helped you more. I know the pain of being alone. When my parents died people started to not pay attention to me so I pulled pranks to get attention like you." "Please forgive me"._

_Naruto then took off and ran into the forest._

_"You know Iruka" Mizuki said " I don't think the kyuubi is going to have a change of heart any time soon so he is going to use it to destroy the village."_

_"Your right Kyuubi would do that" Iruka said_

_From Naruto hiding place he felt his heart break the first person who ever cared for him like a father actually hated him… or so he thought._

_"But naruto is not the Kyuubi" Iruka continued " He is one of my students and a resident of Konoha. He's Naruto Uzumaki."_

_" Ugh how can you believe that oh well I guess you'll take that belief to the grave **TIME TO DIE IRUKA**" Then Mizuki took his last fumma shuriken and started spinning it. As he was about to let go Naruto came out and delivered a jaw-crushing knee to the face._

_"Don't touch my sensei" Naruto said to him, then his voice took on a demonic tone "**OR I WILL KILL YOU**"_

_"I would like to see you try I'll take you out with just one shot."_

_"Heh that's what you think **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!!**"_

_Then over a thousand clones popped into existence shocking the like out of Mizuki and Iruka. They were all on the ground and tons in the trees to._

_"Now what was that about taking me out in one shot, **I DON'T THINK SO**" His clones then proceeded to beat the life out of Mizuki by means of punching, kicking, and even some of Naruto's training kunai and shuriken._

_Iruka then called naruto over and said " Naruto, close your eyes"_

_"Ok"_

_Iruka had taken his hitai-ate and put it around Naruto's forehead_

_"Congratulations Naruto you're an official Gennin of Konoha." Iruka said happily._

_"Thank you thank you thank you" Naruto said over and over while doing his happy dance._

Flashback end

That had been one of his favorite moments of his life. And his next favorite moment had been just a little while ago when he talked to Kyuubi.

Flashback

_Naruto had gone straight home after Iruka had taken him for ramen earlier that day. It had been a tiring day with lots of surprises. Finding about the Kyuubi and becoming a ninja were two tiring events for one day so he had no trouble falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Then he was in what looked like a sewer he stood up and looked around. There were pipes along the ceiling and puddles of water on the ground. He began walking down one of the corridors and he reached a giant metal gate with a piece of paper holding it shut._

_"This must be the Kyuubi's cage" Naruto thought_

_"**You are correct kit"**_

_"Who said that" Naruto asked a little fearfully_

_"**The Kyuubi no Kitsune"** she said_

_"Oh its you… **THIS IS YOUR FAULT. YOU'RE THE REASON THEY HATE ME.**" He exploded at her. Then he broke down. " Why… why… nobody cares about me and its all your fault… you didn't even let me know you were here… maybe I could have had a friend in you._

_This hurt the Kyuubi. She knew he was having a hard life and she wondered to herself why she hadn't talked to him before. As she cried she thought of a way to make it up to him. "Bingo!" she thought she could give him The Ancients Power, Rensei Souran, or Nature Control. It was a bloodline the ancients had given her. She could already control nature with her tails so she could give the bloodline to him._

_"**Kit… I'm sorry… I really am. I don't have an excuse for not talking to you please forgive me. …And I would like to be your friend." " I also have something to give you to make up for that."**_

_"Huh what would that be" he asked_

_"**A bloodline" she said nonchalantly **_

_"**A BLOODLINE**" he yelled "You could give me one"_

_"**Yes kit, it's called Rensei Souran I could give it to you.**_

_"Yatta, Yea I want it… a bloodline yea! Uh… what does it do."_

_"**Well the name explains it. You will have complete control over all the elements, even ones like ice and plants. I'll have to transplant the DNA into you with my chakra but I can do that while you're asleep.**_

_"Ok… thanks Kyuubi"_

_"**Your welcome kit, now its time for you to go. When you wake up tomorrow I'll start traning you with your bloodline.**_

_Flashback end_

Woohoo the chapter is done and naruto has a bloodline. That's what I' talking about. Also if anyone has any suggestion for the story just let me know. Hope you continue to watch this story develop!!!


	3. im back ppl

I'm back everybody!! And I'm continuing my story!!

Now there's some things id like to say….

1: I am soooooooooooo sorry I was gone so long back in February my house was hit with lightning and my computer blew up and I just now got a new one.

2: if anyone is going to continue to read this THANY YOU!!

3: I'm going to do polls sometimes so story updates come quicker. Look for an update about once a week until mid September where it will slow down.

Thank you all again if you continue to read and I once again apologize for the delay


	4. training ones bloodline is not easy

Naruto: The Ancients Power

Naruto: The Ancients Power.

Bold: emphasis, kyuubi, jutsu, and summonsItalics: memories and thoughts

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine. I am not worthy of its power, but anything I come up with is mine…. Yay me.

Hello everybody its time for the next installment of Naruto: The Ancients Power!!

Thank you all for your continued patronage of this story

Chapter 2: Beginning to control ones bloodline is not an easy thing.

Naruto woke up to the shrill screech of his alarm and like most mornings it surprised him enough to make him fall out of his bed and onto the wooden floor. "Itaiii" he moaned pitifully. He then proceeded to get up and head to his kitchen.

"What's for breakfast?" he asked himself out loud

"**What about something healthy you normally have ramen"** a voice vaguely familiar to Naruto suggested.

"Who said that?" Naruto asked while frantically looking around for the source of the voice.

"**Why kit I'm hurt, you've forgotten me" **Kyuubi said in mock hurt.

"Kyuubi? How are you talking to me, I thought we could only talk if I went to the seal."

"Well while you were sleeping I transferred the bloodline to you and while I was at it I decided to form a mental link with you also. It should make training easier. Now enough talk you need to hurry and get ready because you've got to go meet your team remember?"

"Augh your right! I'm not ready I gotta get dressed and get my gear ready and eat and…"

"Stop talking about it and get to it then, and may I suggest you wear something other than your orange jumpsuit… say your black ninja suit your hokage got for you last year?"

Naruto then ate got dressed got his gear ready and started to run to the academy. On the way he noticed he was still getting the same cold looks from the villagers.

"Stupid villagers they don't understand anything." He mumbled under his breath

"Its ok Naruto you shouldn't care what they think what matters is you know your not me so don't get angry."

"Thanks Kyuubi, that means a lot to hear that from you" Naruto said with a slight blush even though he didn't know why he was blushing. (_hehe he'll know soon._).

**"Since we have a little time how about we try to start traning your bloodline." **

"Yea lets do it! I wanna control fire first." He said excitedly.

**"Whoa there Naruto this is not going to be easy controlling elements is hard work. Your bloodline only gives you the ability to control the elements you will have to train very hard to get to the point where you can control all the elements easily. How about we start with wind, or air, since its all around you?"**

"Ok I guess I was overestimating myself," He admitted sheepishly. He then looked up and noticed he had reached the academy. He walked in and sat down at the back of the class and blocked everybody out to continue talking to kyuubi and totaling missing the curious looks his classmates were giving him about his change of clothes.

"**Now Naruto, to start controlling wind were gonna start with something easy. Controlling the velocity of your breath. Now the way your going to do this is take a large breath and focus on compressing the air in your mouth then open your mouth a small bit and blow out. Other ninja can do this to with the jutsu Wind Style: Great Breakthrough, but your version uses no chakra. You shouldn't try it here though because you might break something if you get it right. **

"Right then I'll wait till after the teams are assign" His talk with kyuubi was then interrupted by, "NARUTO" Iruka yelled to get his attention.

"I've been trying to tell you for the last 10 minutes your team is Saskue, and Sakura. Your sensei is Kakashi Hatake. Come back tomorrow to meet your sensei."

"Ok Iruka sensei I gotta go see ya tomorrow" Naruto said as he ran out the door and to a training field. He reached training field 17 and decided it would work. You don't really need much when you training with air since… you know… its everywhere.

"**Do you remember what to do?" **Kyuubi asked.

"Of course I remember you breath in compress the air and blow out. Ok here we go" Naruto took a big breath focused on the air compressing and blew out. Other than a couple leaves on a nearby shaking nothing happened. "**WHAT**, that did nothing." Naruto exclaimed.

"**Well it was (snicker) your first time doing it (giggle giggle) I'm sure you get better" **then Kyuubi broke out in laughter

"Oh shut up Kyuubi I'm gonna get this." He then repeated the process but focused even harder and this time caused a light gust to envelop the area. "Hah see, I'm getting better.

"**Oh yes at this rate you will have a deadly attack in about 300 more tries."** She said once again breaking into laughter

"If it takes 300 times so be it I'll never give up on this" He then proceeded to do the technique over and over again each time it getting a bit stronger

"_**This is what I like about you naruto you never ever give up." **_Kyuubi thought with a slight blush.

**3 hours later**

"Finally" Naruto exclaimed he could now blow out wind with enough force to topple a tree.

"**Congratulations Naruto you did it id say you are now 1 through with wind manipulation." **Kyuubi said with a smile.

"Aw man" Naruto said dejectedly "only 1 of wind and I have all the other elements too."

"**Of course the elements are big things and you can do a lot with wind. Make your weapons longer. Shield parts of your body with wind where if someone hits you it will tear up the appendage they hit you with. You can even fly, well you can compress the air under you to the point you can walk on it but that is very hard and will take a long time to learn."**

"All right well can we do something else now? Like a new move or something."

"**Ok we'll start water training it's a bit harder than wind but its easier than the others, plus after you get wind and water sufficiently ice will come easier since it's a mix of the two. Now what you going to do is. First find a lake or stream, then focus on making a ball of water and raise it out of the water and hold it there."**

"Ok" he said then he headed further into the forest. After about 3 minutes of running he found a clearing with a lake and a waterfall fueling it with fresh water. There were animals feeding on the grass and bathing in the lake witch shimmered under the rising moon.

"_This __**is**__ a __**nice **__place" kyuubi and naruto thought at the same time._

"Ok now to start traning" He focused on the lake and imagined a ball forming within it he then pictured the ball of water rising from the lake. A deformed ball rose out of the water for about 1 second then dissipated and fell back into the water. "Well that was better then when I started to do wind" naruto said with a sigh.

"**You'll just have to keep at it just like with the wind. But you only have about an hour before it get dark so you should head back soon."**

"All right but let me practice a bit longer" He did it again and the ball looked more like a ball but still fell back in about 1 second.

After about 45 minutes naruto decided to head back to his house. He had gotten to the point where he made an almost perfect ball and could hold it, in place, for 4 seconds before it fell. As he walked home he felt that something was off. He kept walking and the he felt a sharp pain in his leg. He looked down and saw a kunai dug about an inch into his calf.

He turned around and in the dim light saw a man in the street he was on. The man had on a jonin vest and had a sadistic smirk on his face then the man spoke up and said "how did you like that kunai demon the next ones goin' right through you head" he then laughed menacingly.

"**naruto fight back lets show him not to mess with us." **Kyuubi growled out.

"Right lets do this" naruto replied. **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. **Four more naruto's appeared from the smoke and attacked. The first clone came in and threw a right hook at the man witch was caught then he kneed the clone in the face witch dispelled it. The next three came in and tried for a tandem attack the man jumped up and used a fire jutsu on the clones. Naruto cursed under his breath knowing he was outmatched.

"Is that all you got demon" the man taunted. "your going to have to do better than that or you gonna be dead soon."

"I'm just getting started" Naruto yelled back even though he was really frantically thinking of a plan to get out of this fight.

"**Naruto use the wind." **Kyuubi suggested

"Right good idea" Naruto breathed in just as the man charged.

"this is your end demon" the man yelled. Naruto then released the wind stronger then ever. It blew the man back through the street and through the wall of a nearby building.

Naruto cheered but then saw the man was slowly getting up out of the rubble so naruto took this time to get away.

**Later at Naruto's house**

"Wow I can't believe that worked so well it blew him through the wall. I must be getting better." Naruto said happily

"**Ya you did great but I see now we need to work on other aspects of your fighting along with the elements. Your taijutsu is terrible along with your sensing ability. You didn't even sense the kunai until it hit you. From now on we will train all the time your not on missions with you team." **Kyuubi declared.

"Yatta we get to train all the time." Naruto said while doing a little victory dance.

"**Yes but for now you need to go to sleep and be ready for tomorrow."**

"Right sleep" Naruto then got into bed and drifted off into sleep

Drip…. Drip….Drip…. Naruto opened his eyes and found he was once again in the sewer that was his mind. He walked through the corridors to kyuubi's cage. What he saw would change the way he though about Kyuubi forever. Kyuubi was in human form. And was around his age. And was hot….. and was only wearing a bikini. This caused naruto to have something I like to call mental breakdown because there's a really hot girl sealed in you and she's hot syndrome. After naruto woke from his blissful but perverted dreams with him and kyuubi. She had changed into a veeeeeeeeery tight kimono. (Remember she like him to so…)

"**You like?" **She teased and did a spin.

"Naruto could only stare dumbly at her lithe form and nod.

"**So anyway what are you doing here and why were you peeping on me." **She asked with that sweet voice chicks do when they're about to kick your ass.

"I wasn't peeping I was just.. uh… coming to say hi." Naruto squeaked out because he knew what this voice meant.

"**Sure you were. I'll let you off with a warning this time but if you wanted to see me like that you only had to ask."** She joked

BAM

Naruto passed out from blood loss because of that statement. It was too provocative for naruto to handle. And he did not wake up till next morning.

Yay chapter two is done and within 24 hours of the last installment thats like a record or something. Also the seeds of naruto and kyuubis relationship have been planted. Also my first fight scene I don't know why I put it there I just had this fighting urge.

This chapter is a bit short but I wanted to get this chapter done and on the site asap.

Now I have a question for you should haku die or live. The wave mission will be in two to three chapters so its up to you to decide her, yes she will be a her because she looks to much like a girl to be a boy.

Haku lives:0

Haku dies: 0


	5. survival training and kyuubis training

Bold: Emphasis, kyuubi, jutsu, and summons

**Bold: Emphasis, kyuubi, jutsu, and summons.**

_Italics: thoughts and memorise_

Hello readers of my amazing story. How are you on this most youthful of days? So here are the poll results and between u guys and me I think haku lives is gonna win.

Haku lives: 22

Haku dies: 1

Hmmm things are looking up for haku lives. Now some people said I should do a naru/kyuu/haku story I'll think about it (but do not trust a hope. They have forsaken these lands) 50 and a fudgesickle to the person that can tell me what movie that line came from. Anyway I also wanted to let u guys know im thinking of starting another story that will be a crossover of naruto and something else im not sure yet. Maybe Bleach because they merge well. Or….. I don't know im still thinking about that. I might also make a naru/haku story because there my second favorite paring. Anyway on to the story!!

Dislcaimer: I don't own naruto. Or do I? mwahahahahaha no I don't.

Chapter 3: Survival training and kyuubi's training.

Blue eyes snapped open to the wail of an alarm clock just like most mornings in the uzumaki household. "ugh I hate that thing" naruto said as he raised himself out of bed and turned the alarm off.

" **You said the same thing yesterday morning Naruto get over it or don't use it. Most ninja can wake up without an alarm clock anyway." **Kyuubi said with a yawn.

"Whatever" naruto said not in the mood to argue. He then headed to his kitchen to attempt to cook a normal breakfast. He tried to scramble eggs but since it was his first time doing it he undercooked them. "oh well" he sighed as he quickly took down the food.

" **Well now that you've eaten we should go train before you have to meet your sensei at 10." **Kyuubi suggested.

"Ya that's a good idea." He said with a bit of happiness in his voice. It was still early in the morning and not many people were out yet. Naruto always liked going places either very early or very late because he would be spared the cold eyes that would look down on him or the words he would hear being whispered behind his back. "Demon brat" "kyuubi scum" they would say. Before he knew he housed kyuubi it saddened him but now it infuriated him. He would have to control himself to not yell back at them.

He got to the training ground within about 5 minutes leaving him around 3 hours to train. " Can we start learning ice kyuubi?" naruto asked.

"**Um about ice… uh im not very good at ice. It's the total opposite of fire witch is my preferred element. You might be best trying to find someone else to teach you ice. Today and for the next few days you will be refining your wind and water techniques. You can hardly get a ball of water formed and you only know one wind technique." **

"allright lets start with water then." Naruto then headed over to a nearby stream and once again proceeded to try and bring a ball of water out of the stream and keep it animated. Within about an hour he had it down.

"**Good job Naruto. Now try to move the water around in other forms then a ball. Once you get this down you can lash out with the water in whip like attacks. Also if you can shoot a jet of water fast enough and pressurize it enough you can cut through almost anything. **Kyuubi explained in a teacher like fashion.

Naruto narrowed his eyes in concentration and began slowly moving the animated water around the training ground. He went at it for the rest of his training time and even though he could lash out with the water it wasn't fast enough to cause any real damage yet.

"**Now naruto I want to show you something real quick. Make 10 shadow clones."**

"Ok" naruto said not really understanding why yet. **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** he yelled as 10 clones popped into existence. "hey why did that take less chakra than usual?"

" **Its because the water training is increasing your chakra control because there's a bit of chakra in the animated water. When you use your jutsu your not wasting as much chakra as you were before. Not to say you have great chakra control yours is still pretty bad."**

"Okay I guess thank you kyuubi." Naruto said. Then he remembered he had to get to the academy to meet his sensei. He took off through the forest and jumped onto the roofs once he reached the downtown area. The academy was on the other side of the village and he just barley made it, panting as he took his seat at the back of the class. As the other teams sensei's came he toned everyone out to talk with kyuubi."

" So when are you gonna start teaching me other stuff kyuubi." He asked

"**Well we do need to work on your taijutsu.. okay ive decided. We will star your physical training once you meet you sensei." **Kyuubi said enthusiastically.

"Why are you so excited about it kyuubi sensei?" naruto

" **Because your skill sucks and we need to improve it fast._ 'really because my physical training is hell hehehehe and I bet naruto will get all sweaty and then… kyuubi's thoughts then took a very dirty turn south." _**

"Kyuubi?" naruto questioned. It was as if she had stopped talking suddenly. He looked up at the clock and saw they had been talking for two hours and his sensei was still not here. He thought about setting up a prank but decided against it. He had to be serious now that he was a ninja.

Then Kakashi came in he was wearing what he always wears. Jonin vest, forehead protector over left eye, gravity deifying silver hair. And he said "my first impression of you three is …. I don't like you. Meet me on the roof for introductions." Then he shushined to the roof while naruto, sakura and saskue walked up the stairs. Once they got to the top and sat down kakashi told them to introduce themselves

"What should we say Kakashi sensei" Sakura asked

"You know likes dislikes dreams for the future those things" kakashi said in a bored to while reading his book. "I'll go first My name is Kakashi." He said " my likes are my business, dislikes I have some. Dreams for the future…. Don't really have any.

"_Great all we learned was his name," _the genin thought together. "All right now you pinkey."

Sakura glared at him before saying "my name is sakura. My likes are.. she looked at saskue and giggled. My dislikes are Naruto and Ino. (naruto just snorts) My hobbies are.. looks at saskue and giggles. Again. My dream for the future.. lookes at saskue and squeals.

"_Oh boy a fangirl" _Kakashi thought "Allright now duckbutt your turn."

Saskue then glares at Kakashi and says " My name is saskue uchiha I like nothing, I dislike everything. My dream no my ambition is to kill a certain man and revive my clan.

"_An emo brooder" _Kakashi thought. " now blondie your last"

Naruto also glares at kakashi and replys " My name is naruto uzumaki. My like are ramen, training, and Kyu.. I mean gardening." _Whew that was close that could have gotten bad if I said kyuubi." _Kyuubi blushed when naruto almost said he liked her. Kakashi also heard and narrowed his eyes. He would have to report this to the hokage. " My dislikes are traitors and people who cant see something for what it is not what it holds. My hobbies are training. My dream for the future is become hokage. _And find a way to release kyuubi"_ he finished in his mind

" _Well that was different I expected him to start screaming about ramen and being hokage." _Okay meet me at training ground 7 at 6 am tomorrow morning for survival traning and don't eat breakfast or you will puke." And with that he left. Naruto also left and headed back to his traning ground. "Okay kyuubi sensei what do I do"

" **First im going to put some seals on you. There gravity seals and they will make it harder for you to move by multiplying the gravity on your body.** Kyuubi then put the seal on his left bicep. A number 3 appeared under it.

" Kyuubi" Naruot whined " I can hardly move". You could see his body sagging from the added pressure.

"**Do you want to get stronger?" **"yes" **" Allright then 20 laps around the village 500 situps 500 pushups throw a kunai at that tree with eack hand 500 time and then we'll get to the hard stuff.**

Naruto started running around the village and wondered what he had gotten himself into…

**With Kakashi in the hokage's office**

And he almost said he liked kyuubi! Kakashi explained

"Hmm that is urgent I will speak to naruto about this." Sarutobi said

"Hai hokage sama" and then kakashi left. The old hokage called his anbu and told them to find naruto and bring him to his office.

**With Naruto**

"Okay done" naruto said worn out from Kyuubis regimen

" **Now make as many clones as you can." **A yell of **Kage Bunshin no jutsu **rang out through the forest and another 2000 Naruto's were in the clearing. **"Were going to work on your chakra control with these clones with tree climbing and before you ask its without you hands. What you do is put your foot on the tree and focus your chakra until you feel you foot stick then do the same with your other foot. To muck chakra and you will fly off. Too little and you wont stick. You will also do water walking. It's the same thing but you have to always be expelling chakra. 1000 of your clones do each."**

This was the scene the anbu were met with countless Naruto clones all working on chakra control. They were shocked to say the least in the number of clones present in the field. They were shocked to say the least. None of the present had the chakra to make so many clones and if they combined their chakra they still probably wouldn't have enough.

3 hours later Naruto completed his training and was amazed and the progress of all his clones combined. He could now tree climb and water walk easily. He asked kyuubi why he didn't learn the elements like this and she told him that the clones skill with the elements if they practiced wouldn't be passed onto him so it would be a waste of chakra to do it.

At this time the anbu decided to make their presence known. They didn't say a word. They jumped down grabbed him and left to the hokage tower. Once there they only said "the hokage wants to see you" and then they left back to their duties. Naruto walked up the stairs and pushed open the doors of the hokage's office and said.

" Jiji whats this all about. I got training to do." Naruto said.

"Well naruto your sensei came by and told me something very interesting." The hokage said "he said you've been talking to the kyuubi. Is this true."

Naruto adverted his gaze he knew the hokage probably wouldn't understand that kyuubi was nice to him and would think she was trying to take him over. "yes I can talk to her but you gotta believe me jiji she's nice to me she's not mean or anything." Naruto pleaded him to understand.

The hokage was shocked that Naruto was sticking up for the kyuubi. He was also shocked the kyuubi was a girl. Who would have guessed? The great kyuubi the most deadly creature second only to the shinigami and kami himself was a girl.

"Well naruto how do you know she isn't trying to be nice to you so you will let your guard down so she can take over? The "Professor" questioned.

" She isn't jiji she cares for me and I care for her and I wont let you hurt her." Naruto yelled. Kyuubi blushed when he said he cared for her and was almost started crying when he said he wouldn't let him hurt hut.

" Well naruto if you really don't think shes trying to hurt you I'll trust you. Allright your free to go."

"Yatta thank you jij see you later." Naruto said as he leapt out the window and ran down the side of the tower. Near the bottom he jumped did 2 front flips and landed. He then ran to ichirakus and then went home.

The hokage then called in one of his anbu. "Watch naruto" the hokage said gravely " if he starts to act demonized bring him here at once." As the anbu left the old hokage thought to himself, the Kyuubi couldn't be good could it?

**Naruto house**

As naruto drifted to sleep he once again found him self in his mind next to kyuubis cage.

"**Hello naruto" **the kyuubi greeted him.

"hey" he replied while walking into the cage. " man why is this place a sewer"

"**Well naruto its your mind you can change it how you want" **kyuubi replied while walking over to him

"Really! Well then we'll have to change this" he said with a smirk and focused on the sewer becoming a meadow with an stream through the middle animals frolicked through the meadow with obvious glee.

Kyuubi looked around and her eyes lit up at the scene she ran to naruto and enveloped him in a hug **"Thank you so much Naruto you have no idea how happy this makes me."** She then kissed him on the cheek. And ran back into the meadow while turning into a fox.

Naruto just put his hand on his cheek and blushed. He had made up his mind. He liked kyuubi. It scared him when he thought of it. He liked the all mighty Kyuubi no Kitsune. As he watched her run around with other foxes he was sure of it because just seeing her happy made him happy too. he left the seal and went back to sleep while dreaming of kyuubi.

The next morning Naruto woke up and started to get his things ready for survival traning.

"**Good morning Naruto kun" **kyuubi said in a cheery voice

Naruto cheeks flushed when she added the kun to his name but replyed "You to Kyuubi chan"

Kyuubi also blushed and looked through naruto's thought to see why he called her that. When she saw it was after she kissed him she couldn't be happier. "he must like me" she said to herself

Through all this naruto had left to the traning ground (without eating breakfast) and arrived at 6:15

He got there and saw a stream with a bridge over it and his teammates were standing on it. Saskue was brooding and Sakura was admiring him. _What a useless group" _naruto and saskue thought at the same time. After waiting 30 minutes it seemed his new sensei would be hours late again so he decided to go into the woods a bit and train his water skills. He came back 2 hours later and had the water whip down to a level where he could break a limb with it.

When their sensei finally showed up. Sakura yelled "Your late" at the top of her wailing banshee like voice.

"Well a giant spider was attacking the academy and I had to fight it and I found out it was hungry so I got it ramen." Kakashi said with an eye smile to back up his story. The genin looked at him like he had grown a tail.

"Maa anyway its time for that survival training and I think I forgot to mention if you don't pass you wont become a genin. Also there's a 66 percent chance of failing this exercise. They all looked at him with shocked looks and sakura said "but we already took the genin test at the academy."

"that was only to see if you were ready for the real genin test. Now I have two bells here you have to get one to pass." He was then interrupted by sakura saying "but there's three of us" "Yes I was about to say one of you will fail. You all could fail if non of you get a bell. Now are you all prepared.

"Hai"

"Good then let the exercise begin."

* * *

Another chapter done and what a cliffhanger. I bet u all are mad at me for that one. Wanted to see Naruto fight with his new powers? Well don't worry that's next chapter now the poll is still on if you want haku to live or die but I think we all know whose going to win. Oh and even though this has nothing to do with this story anyone who likes rock music should check out the new CD black rain by Ozzy Osbourne. There's even a slow song. Well until next chapter look for it by the end of august or earlier.


End file.
